


Shouted From The Rooftops

by niamdox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/niamdox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles asked Lydia out in Elementary School. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouted From The Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short but.....oh well. Good start I suppose.

Stiles was in 2nd grade when he first thought he had a crush on Lydia Martin. But it wasn't until 4th grade that he actually knew. Cooties were officially a baby thing, and it was finally acceptable for him to proclaim to the world that he had a crush on the feisty little strawberry-blonde girl he had admired from afar for the past two years of his short life. Which is exactly what he did. In the middle of recess, he climbed to the top of the jungle gym, ignoring Scott yelling at him from below that it was dangerous and he should really get down, stood up and called attention to every kid on the playground. 

"I have an announcement to make!" He hollered at the top of his lungs, glancing down at the small crowd that had gathered at the bottom of the metal structure. He scanned the crowd, noticing Lydia standing at the edge of the mass of bodies, looking bored of Stiles' latest antics. 

"I love Lydia Martin!" He yelled, grinning like a fool as the kids below him erupted into laughter, all except for Scott and Lydia. Scott stood with his face in the palm of his hand, shaking his head slightly. Lydia on the other hand, stared at Stiles in complete shock, which shifted to a look of embarrassment, which shifted to anger. The transformation startled Stiles, and he watched in near horror as the object of his affections stomped her foot and screeched, causing the laughter to abruptly stop. "Well I don't love you!" She yelled, immediately turning on her heels and storming off across the playground.

The other kids took this as a sign that the show was over and they slowly went back to their games, until only Stiles and Scott were left at the jungle gym. Stiles began the climb back to the ground, Scott greeting him with a sympathetic pat on the back.

"I really thought she liked me..." Stiles mumbled, kicking the dirt.

Scott remained quiet for a second, giving what he would say next plenty of thought. "Maybe she just doesn't know she likes you yet."

And for the first time since proclaiming his love, Stiles managed a smile. "Yeah..maybe she doesn't."


End file.
